Individual・Jewel
|image = End 1= |-| Arcade= |Kanji = インディビジュアル・ジュエル |Romaji = Indibijuaru・Jueru |Artist = Himika Akaneya Sora Tokui |Anime = Episode 68 - Goodbye, Suzu and Maria's Departure with a Smile! |Insert Singer = Maria Kanamori Suzu Kurokawa|Released = November 13th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|singalbum-image = File:Kiratto_Pri☆Chan♪_Song_Collection_~Ring_Marry_Daia_Channel~.jpg|singalbum-imagewidth = 300px|Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Ring Marry・Daia Channel~|Tracklist = 1. Friend Password 2. Happy Star Cute Hymn 3. Cutie・Breakin' 4. Individual・Jewel 5. Friend Password -inst- 6. Happy Star Cute Hymn -inst- 7. Cutie・Breakin' -inst- 8. Individual・Jewel -inst-|Lyricist = Amako Kodama|Composer/Arranger = Composer: michitomo Arranger: KOJI oba}} '|インディビジュアル・ジュエル}} is a duo song sung by Ring Marry. It is first performed in episode 68. Performers * Maria Kanamori & Suzu Kurokawa - (Episode 68), (Episode 69), (Episode 72), (Episode 90), (Episode 94) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= "Sparkle!" "Let's go!" "Yeah!" Barabara koso kirakira Kimi to indibijueru Nē indibijuaru・jueru "Sparkle!" Watashi ni nai mono motteru "motto" "Yeah" Hitori ja dekinai koto Yattemitai "issho ni Try!" Minna indibijuaru・jueru "Sparkle!" Kore kara mo nandomo deau "motto" "Yeah!" Hitomi utsuru mirai wa Kimi to mitai "Yeah!" Barabara koso kirakira Kimi to indibijueru |-| Kanji= Everybody showtime かっこいい かわいい かっこいい （いいね） 個性の宝石 バラバラっとスタート！ ふたり インディビジュアル・ジュエル 「Sparkle！」 個々のココロが輝く 「Let's go！」 正反対大賛成「Yeah！」 バラバラこそキラキラ 君とインディビジュエル 私のスキ 君の正義じゃないみたい それでもダイスキ 君のことがダイスキ 「Yeah Yeah Yeah」 My very very かっこいい 君の正義じゃないみたい それでもいいんだ だからこそ溢れた Twinkle・Fever かっこかわいいパワー 惹かれ合った 光り合った 今！ ちがう君と認め合いたい 同じ夢を見たい Eye-to-eye すべて叶えられそう Black & Gold 融合 かっこいい かわいい かっこいい （いいね） 個性！ ねぇ インディビジュアル・ジュエル「Sparkle！」 私にないもの持ってる 「もっと」 君ときっと「Yeah」 ひとりじゃできないこと やってみたい 「一緒にTry！」) みんな インディビジュアル・ジュエル「Sparkle！」 これからも何度も出会う「もっと」 知らないヒカリ「Yeah！」 瞳うつる未来は 君と見たい 正反対 大賛成「Yeah！」 バラバラこそキラキラ 君とインディビジュエル |-| English= Full Version Romaji= "Sparkle!" "Let's go!" "Yeah!" Barabara koso kirakira Kimi to indibijueru Nē indibijuaru・jueru "Sparkle!" Watashi ni nai mono motteru "motto" "Yeah" Hitori ja dekinai koto Yattemitai "issho ni Try!" Futari indibijuaru・jueru "Sparkle!" Koko no kokoro ga kagayaku "motto" "Yeah!" Barabara koso kirakira Kimi to indibijueru Kakkoī kawaī kakkoī (ī ne) Indibijuaru・jueru "Sparkle!" Kono sekai ni tatta hitotsu "motto" "Yeah!" Demo samishiku nantetai Suteki na maindo "takaku Fly!" Minna indibijuaru・jueru "Sparkle!" Kore kara mo nandomo deau "motto" "Yeah!" Hitomi utsuru mirai wa Kimi no indibijueru Mai indibijuaru・jueru "Sparkle!" Kono sekai ni tatta hitotsu "motto" "Yeah!" Demo samishiku nantetai Suteki na maindo "takaku Fly!" Minna indibijuaru・jueru "Sparkle!" Kore kara mo nandomo deau "motto" "Yeah!" Hitomi utsuru mirai wa Kimi to mitai "Yeah!" Barabara koso kirakira Kimi to indibijueru |-| Kanji= Everybody showtime かっこいい かわいい かっこいい （いいね） 個性の宝石 バラアラっとスタート！ ふたり インディビジュアル・ジュエル 「Sparkle！」 個々のココロが輝く 「Let's go！」 正反対大賛成「Yeah！」 バラバラこそキラキラ 君とインディビジュエル 私のスキ 君の正義じゃないみたい それでもダイスキ 君のことがダイスキ 「Yeah Yeah Yeah」 My very very かっこいい 君の正義じゃないみたい それでもいいんだ だからこそ溢れた Twinkle・Fever かっこかわいいパワー 惹かれ合った 光り合った 今！ ちがう君と認め合いたい 同じ夢を見たい Eye-to-eye すべて叶えられそう Black & Gold 融合 かっこいい かわいい かっこいい （いいね） 個性！ ねぇ インディビジュアル・ジュエル「Sparkle！」 私にないもの持ってる 「もっと」 君ときっと「Yeah」 ひとりじゃできないこと やってみたい 「一緒にTry！」 ふたり インディビジュアル・ジュエル「Sparkle！」 個々のココロが輝く「もっと」 正反対 大賛成「Yeah！」 バラバラこそキラキラ 君とインディビジュエル 「わ〜お」 めちゃめちゃめちゃかわいい 「も〜お」 あれこれぜんぶかわいい 私の世界にきた 「わ〜お」 未確認生命体 「も〜お」 もっともっともっと知りたい と思うわけ ちょっと考える Now it's me! My very very かっこいい世界にやってきた君 毎日おどろくの「かわいい」 ある日あるとき強引にふたりが出会った意味 新しいたのしいの予感がするよ！ かっこいい かわいい かっこいい （いいね） インディビジュアル・ジュエル 「Sparkle！」 この世界にたったひとつ「もっと」 同じじゃない「Yeah！」 でもさみしくなんてたい 素敵なマインド「高くFly！」 みんな インディビジュアル・ジュエル「Sparkle！」 これからも何度も出会う「もっと」 知らないヒカリ「Yeah！」 瞳うつる未来は 君のインディビジュエル ねぇ ウソみたいに ホントに 私にないもの持ってる 君といると 星 海 空の色が 変わったよ それを友だちと呼ぶのかな ちがうことも悪くないな 手と手つないで バラバラがかみ合った 奇跡みたいな今 マイ インディビジュアル・ジュエル 「Sparkle！」 この世界にたったひとつ「もっと」 同じじゃない「Yeah！」 でもさみしくなんてたい 素敵なマインド「高くFly！」 みんな インディビジュアル・ジュエル「Sparkle！」 これからも何度も出会う「もっと」 知らないヒカリ「Yeah！」 瞳うつる未来は 君と見たい 正反対 大賛成「Yeah！」 バラバラこそキラキラ 君とインディビジュエル |-| English= Audio Gallery See Individual・Jewel/Image Gallery and Individual・Jewel/Video Gallery Trivia * This is Ring Marry's first song together. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Duo Song Category:Songs sung by Maria Category:Songs sung by Suzu Category:Songs sung by Ring Marry Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan